Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 37 - Meerkat Kingdom
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with MimisaRi, edited by Tamishii. When the Createrra VX gets stuck in a meerkat tunnel, while the crew rushes to help the meerkats to defend their lair and remove the Creeterra, Zach has plans for the critters.


During a sunny day in the African savannah, the Kratt siblings drove around on the Createrra VX.

"Nothing like a normal day on the Savannah. Not that the previous adventures weren't fun, but..." Martin was saying.

"I know what you mean, bro. Even Nature Guardians deserve some normal life. At least, that's our normal," Chris chuckled. "I only hope today we find a cool creature." Suddenly, one of the Createrra's wheels got stuck in a hole, stopping the vehicle.

Mina looked down. "Wow! That's a huge hole."

"Is it from an aardvark?" Chris asked, as he and Martin left the Createrra.

"Maybe... it is pretty big." Mina took a closer look. Then, a meerkat popped out of it, sniffing Mina's face, and making her and Chris chuckle.

"Awww..." Mina said. "What a cutie."

"A meerkat!" Chris said. "The Createrra's wheel got stuck right on the entrance of a meerkat lair."

"Oops. Sorry about that, Zaphod," Martin said.

"Zaphod? Naming it already?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. There's this cool show I watched one day called Meerkat Manor, where they film meerkat families adding cool drama stories on it."

"Interesting," Mina said. "And Zaphod's the name of one of the meerkat from the show?"

"Exactly," Martin said, as he entered the Createrra to drive away from there. "Uh-oh. The tire's stuck."

"This one must be Zaphod's mate." Mina pointed out to another meerkat popping out of there, and nuzzling Zaphod.

"Why not calling her Rocket Dog?"

"Another Meerkat Manor name?" Mina asked Martin.

"Yup.. Well, I guess we have a problem and some new buddies."

"Can we learn more about them? Huh? Huh? Can we?" Mina asked her brothers. She was excited to know more about meerkats.

"Sure, little sis. After all we are creature adventurers," Chris said, winking to her.

* * *

><p>In the Tortuga, Koki and Jimmy kept staring at each other.<p>

"They've been doing this for hours. It's getting a little creepy," Bite-Size whispered to Aviva.

"Relax, Bites. I guess all lovebirds get like this someday," Aviva said. "Hey, guys. What about calling the boys?"

"Huh? Oh, okay," Koki said, snapping out of that "trance".

* * *

><p>"Imagine how many meerkats live down there." Chris said, as he placed the Miniturizer on the floor.<p>

"I wanna see this closely!" Mina said, being miniturized with her brothers. Once small, they followed Roket Dog and Zaphod into their tunnel.

Inside the meerkat couple's lair, they saw many meerkats like Zaphod and Rocket Dog.

"Wow... look at all those meerkats!" Mina said.

"A group of meerkats is called a "mob", "gang" or "clan". These clans often contains about 20 meerkats, but some super-families have 50 or more members. In captivity, meerkats have an average life span of 12–14 years, and about half this in the wild," Chris explained.

"Look," Martin said, seeing four meerkat pups running to Rocket Dog, and being followed by another meerkat.

"Aww... cute! They must be RD's pups." Mina said. "And that one must be their sitter."

Suddenly, they heard Zaphod chirp.

"Looks like some kind of alert," Chris said, as they saw Zaphod return to the surface. "Wait a second... Zaphod and RD must be the alpha pair of the clan."

"You're right. And I guess it's only fair for me to name the clan as well. So they'll be called "Whiskers"," Martin said. "I can't stop referencing that show."

Zaphod returned, chirping and calling the Whiskers' attention.

"What's going on?" Chris asked himself. He and Martin activated their Animal Comprehension power.

"Zaphod, what happened?" Martin asked him.

"Enemies attacking! They want our territory and our pups!" Zaphod answered.

RD followed her mate to the entrance, being followed by the Kratt brothers.

"The Zappas are coming." Martin saw another meerkat clan approaching with his binoculars. Chris stared at him, with a confused look. "Naming makes it easier to recognize. At least, for me."

Chris received a call from the Tortuga.

"Hey, guys. Where are you?" Koki asked.

"Believe it or not, in a meerkat kingdom," Chris said. "The Createrra's stuck right in the principal tunnel."

"And the Whiskers and the Zappas are ready to fight," Martin added.

"Huh?" Koki and Aviva asked.

"We're part of the Whiskers' clan, and the Zappas clan is our rival. Like I said, naming makes it easier to recognize."

"Meerkats ready for battle here," Mina warned them, making them move out of the way so the meerkats could pass. Zaphod gave the alert to the clan, and they all charge in the Zappas' direction.

After a short battle, Zaphod and RD defeated the dominant Zappas, making the clan retreat.

"Whiskers won!" Martin cheered, being followed by Mina and Chris.

"Amazing," Aviva said, as she observed everything on the screen. "One more animal to our list, and one more Creature Power Suit for me to work on. Can you guys get some data for me?"

"Okay. And can you guys come to help us? We still have to get the Createrra out of the main entrance." Chris asked.

"Okay, we're on our way," Koki said, as Jimmy prepared to fly.

* * *

><p>Not far from there, Zach's plane landed. Zach was thinking.<p>

"I need a way to enter that Tortuga thingy and get my hands on Aviva's inventions. The last time I tried, the Wild Ratts always defeated me."

Suddenly, he saw the Tortuga landing close to the Createrra.

"What are those thingies?" Zach got his binoculars, seeing the meerkats popping out of the hole. Once he saw a meerkat digging, he had an idea.

"Whoever they are, maybe they can be useful..." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Aviva, with her buzz bike attached to the Createrra VX, moved the vehicle away from the hole.<p>

The Kratt siblings, already normal-sized, celebrated.

"Thanks. Now the pups can go out to hunt for the first time," RD said, as the meerkats ran to a tree.

"Meerkat pups hunting for the first time? Gotta film this!" Chris said, running to meet the meerkats.

"And I gotta see this," Mina said, following her brother.

There were meerkats digging everywhere, and some were even climbing on the tree.

"Wow...to find food, they dig and even climb!" Chris said. "Meerkats are primarily insectivores, but also eat other animals like lizards, spiders, scorpions and, more rarely, small birds. They are immune to certain types of venom, including the very strong venom of the scorpions. They have no excess body fat stores, so foraging for food is a daily need."

Suddenly, they all heard a bird sound.

"A goshawk!" Martin warned. The meerkats ran to the tree to protect themselves.

"No, bro. It was a drongo," Chris said, looking up. "These guys are clever. Drongos are able to mimic the sounds made by many different species. These include birds such as pied babblers, glossy starlings, sociable weavers and pale chanting goshawks, as well as mammals like meerkats. It's useful for him when he's hunting."

Martin's belly started to rumble. "Speaking about this, I'm starving. Hey, Jimmy, brought something for us to eat?"

Then, he saw Koki and Jimmy were staring at each other again. "Ahem... JZ! You brought something to eat?"

Jimmy snapped out of the "trance". "Huh? Oh, yeah. We brought a basket full of food, so we could have a picnic."

"Great idea," Chris said, as JZ picked up a basket and a huge picnic blanket.

Soon, the team and the Whiskers were reuniting to eat. Mina then noticed a meerkat pup trying to dig.

"Hi, cutie. Oh, guys, look," she called her brothers' attention. "He's deficient of a paw." She picked up a chicken nugget. "Want a nugget, buddy? I can't eat these things, but..."

"I don't think chicken nuggets are meerkat food, Mina. Like Bite-Size, they're insectivores. But hey, Nugget is a cute name idea. None of the Meerkat Manor meerkats had that name," Martin said.

"This name is different. But so is he," Mina said. "What do you say? You want to be called Nugget?" She said, with a baby voice, as the meerkat rubbed his nose on her cheek. "Then, Nugget it is."

"Aww... she looks like you with groundhogs, Aviva," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Aviva said.

Mina started playing with Nugget, and with that, she didn't notice how far she was going. Suddenly, she heard a mechanical sound. She looked around to see an army of Zachbots. She gasped, and started running back to her brothers.

The Wild Kratts looked behind to see Mina running. Once they saw the Zachbot army and the meerkats digging to save themselves, they climbed quickly into the tree.

Once the robots seemed to be gone, they climbed down to see... that there were no meerkats left.

"Oh, no... the Whiskers... are gone..." Chris said, saddened.

"I wouldn't say that," Mina said, when she noticed that one remained with them: Nugget! He was hiding on Mina's hair. "Deficient or not, he's still a Whisker. Maybe we can get some help from him."

"Good idea." Aviva brought the M.I.K. "Any info, guys?"

"Their sharp claws help on digging just like aardvarks, and their teeth are also sharp, to help on their hunting. They can also stand on two legs, using their tail as support, just like red kangaroos," Chris explained as Nugget showed each of his features to everyone.

"It would make a good suit, wouldn't it, Koki?" Aviva asked. "Koki?" She looked back to see her BFF and her boyfriend were once again on their "trance".

"Someone should talk with them. They're distracting themselves from their work," Chris said, sighing.

"Okay. Keep saying which features to put on the meerkat disks. I'll be working here." Aviva told Martin and Mina.

Chris and Bite-Size deciced to talk with the two lovebirds.

"Uh... sorry about interrupting you... again. But I think you might, MIGHT, be overdoing it. I mean, I know you're dating, and you love each other, but... you just don't stop with the staring thing."

"Well, that's what lovebirds do, isn't it?" Jimmy asked.

"I agree with Bites. We all know how much you love each other, but by focusing only on each other, you're keeping yourselves from helping us in the mission."

Koki thought for a instant, and so did Jimmy.

"Jimmy, they're right. We ARE overdoing it," Koki admitted. "Sorry, guys. Guess we didn't help much here."

"We'll try to not do it again," Jimmy promised. Chris and Bites smiled.

* * *

><p>Zach observed the Whiskers in the cage.<p>

"Hmmm... a helmet and an armor must be enough for each of you thingies." Zach pointed at one of them, and RD bit him.

"AGH!" Zach quickly removed his hand. He glared at the creatures. "I guess you want to be the first, huh? Then so be it!"

RD shivered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's see... imunnity to certain poisons, supporting tail, sharp claws and teeth, perfect hearing and sense of smell, climbing abilities... phew! Meerkats are more complicated than they seem," Aviva said, while finishing programming the disks. "But there ya go. Meerkat powers for the three of you."<p>

Once the Kratt bros and Mina put their suits on, they touched Nugget. "Activate Meerkat Powers!" they said.

Once they were fully transformed, Nugget climbed on Mina's shoulder, making her laugh.

"Zach's plane's not so far from here," Koki said, using her Villain Radar on her Creaturepod and sending the coordenates to the siblings.

"Thanks, Koki," Mina said. "Let's get going, Meerkratts!"

"Meerkratts?" Martin asked. "Really?"

"You have something better?" Mina asked.

"Um... no."

"Guys! Dontcha need to go?" Aviva asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Mina blushed. "As I said, let's go!"

"To the Creature Rescue!" the Kratt siblings cheered.

* * *

><p>The Meerkratts ran across the savannah following the coordenates. Once they found Zach's plane, they took a look inside.<p>

The Whiskers were all equiped with mind-control helmets and armors.

"Now you only obey me. I'll show you once again the Tortuga HQ. And I want you all to find a way of entering it," Zach said, with leader posture.

"Zach smells like oil and meaness," Mina growled.

"Speaking of smell, Aviva really worked well on our suits' sense of smell," Martin said. "The meerkats' sense of smell can be compared to a dog's."

"Now testing the climbing feature," Chris climbed on the plane's boxes quickly, being followed by Mina and Martin. From there, they saw the Whiskers hearing Zach.

"There are small voids in the Tortuga's shell and there are also air ducts. You spread in groups and enter the place," Zach pointed out on the screen.

Mina saw Rocket Dog and Zaphod in front of all the group. "I guess we can use the claws to remove the helmets."

"One by one?" Martin asked. "Now this is gonna be hard."

"Unless we slash instead of the helmets the remote control that control them all," Chris pointed out to a button glowing on Zach's remote.

"If only we could distract him and then act..." Martin said. Then, he saw Aviva waving to them.

She pressed a button on her backpack and made her mechanic arm scratch Zach's plane, calling his attention.

"What was that?" Zach asked, irritated for being interrupted. Once he walked away, dropping his controller.

"This is our chance," Martin said, climbing down to reach the controller. Chris, Nugget and Mina stopped in front of the hypnotized crew.

"We're gonna need your help, Nugget," Mina said. Nugget chirped, removing Rocket Dog and Zaphod from their trance. They quickly slashed the helmets, freeing the couple completely, and observing them reuniting with Nugget.

"What?" Zach looked back, seeing Martin slashing his controller and freeing the Whiskers.

"Let's go, guys!" Chris called. All the meerkats ran to the exit, scaring Zach, and making him jump in the nearest Zachbot's arms.

"Now you know how I felt when your Zachbots attacked us," Mina said.

"You'll pay for this, you Wild Rats!" Zach growled.

"He always says that." Chris rolled his eyes. "Let's get home, Whiskers."

* * *

><p>All the Whiskers returned to their underground lair.<p>

"Mission accomplished, guys," Mina said. "We met new creature buddies with amazing features and performed another excellent creature rescue."

"This was a tough suit to work on. Who knew that meerkats could have so much stuff?" Aviva said. "But Meerkat Kingdom is saved."

"I love meerkats!" Mina said.

"And I love my boyfriend. But we promise we'll never put our relationship over our job again," Koki said.

"Thank goodness," Bite-Size said. "Meerkats are really awesome. Skinny creatures, but good in battle..."

"Immune to many kinds of poison..." Koki added.

"Have awesome hearing..." Jimmy said.

"Sharp claws and teeth..." Martin said.

"Living free in Meerkat Kingdom," Chris said.

Mina giggled as Nugget nuzzled her cheek. "I love you too, Nugget… Prince of the Whiskers clan from Meerkat Kingdom."

The crew laughed, as Nugget kept nuzzling Mina.


End file.
